


The Heights of Madness

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writers_choice, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ knows that what they are doing is madness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heights of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For the writers choice "madness" challenge.

This is madness, JJ knows that. 

If pushed, she could blame it on a lot of things. The fact that she's halfway around the world, stationed in Afghanistan, incommunicado, away from home and family. 

The fact that there hasn't been anyone in her life, in her bed, since those six months of long distance with Will, six months that she'd called a halt to after realising that no matter how exciting it was when she saw him after so long apart, when they were actually apart, she didn't miss him that much. That had led her to realise that she certainly couldn't imagine spending her life with him and even though he'd protested, she'd known that she was doing the right thing. Demands of the BAU meant that there hadn't been anyone very serious after him, a fact that made it easier to be transferred to a task force on the other side of the world. 

There's also the fact that Matt Cruz is kind, intelligent, good at what he does, as well as being damn handsome to boot.

All those are perfectly valid reasons for why she is doing what she is doing, and none of them matter all that much. Because the fact remains that Strauss is travelling between here and the US on a regular basis, popping up when you least expect her. Hastings is skulking around, all stony silence and darting eyes, as if he's waiting to catch them out. And while Matt isn't actually technically her boss, he's the one running the show here, the man she has to answer to. 

Those are the reasons why harbouring any type of fantasies about what could happen between them is madness.

Actually acting on them?

The height of madness. 

Yet act on them they do.

It is a two way thing, there's no doubt in her mind about that. She's good enough of a profiler to recognise the way that Matt looks at her, doubt and desire warring for prominence and carefully hidden to anyone but her. She's seen how he avoids spending time with her in daylight hours, as if distance will cure all, only to come to her in the dead of night when the camp is asleep, sneaking into her lodgings and covering his lips with hers. 

He kisses her like she's the most precious thing he knows, touches her with such tenderness, such passion, that telling him to stop is the furthest thing from her mind. Instead her fingers move over his skin, learning where to touch, learning his responses, and when the prickles of his beard make her shiver with delight, make her arch into his touch, he repeats the move over and over until she can hardly stand it. 

This is the height of madness, JJ knows. 

But with the heights he takes her to, she just doesn't care. 


End file.
